


A Little Beat of Love

by baby2steph



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic, French Literature Student Mark, M/M, Point Guard Jackson, Shy mark, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jackson is so whipped, mark blushes a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby2steph/pseuds/baby2steph
Summary: Rumor has it that the university’s point guard, one the most popular student in Seoul University, Jackson Wang, fell in love with a nobody from God-knows-where's department.





	A Little Beat of Love

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is baby2steph and i'm back with new markson fic after decades! i don't know if it's going to be good or not. but i'm going to post it because i've been working on this fic for weeks now and so glad i could finish it >< i'm sorry for my grammar mistakes! please enjoy^^

* * *

“ _What is this_.”

Jackson almost choked on his food when Bambam slammed a magazine on the table hard enough to make it shaking as he plopped down at the chair across him. He scoffed loudly, looking up at his best friend with an annoyed look.

“What?” he asked back, cocking one eyebrow at him. Bambam pushed the already opened magazine toward him, pointing at the particular column. There it was, the title of the hot issue in bold and capital letter; **JACKSON WANG** **IS FINALLY DATING SOMEONE?**

“Oh my god.”

 

Yugyeom who has been quiet and watched the scene unfold before his eyes silently finally let out a small gasp, leaning forward to properly read the article. Jackson didn't even spare it a glance. He continued eating and purposely ignoring Bambam who looked pissed now.

 

“Jack, this is serious.”

“It's hyung for you, brat.”

Bambam tsked loudly. “You need to explain this to me. To us.”

Jackson put down his spoon, knowing perfectly that Bambam wouldn't stop unless he got what he wanted. Letting out an exasperated sigh, he snatched the university's magazine from Yugyeom, ignoring his protest.

“You know better than anyone else that most of the information in this magazine are either twisted or completely fake. I'm not dating anyone, if that's what you're curious about. Besides if I date someone, I would tell all of you."

“You would tell us only because you know Jinyoung hyung will have your head if you ever hide a secret from us.”

Jackson gave Yugyeom a dirty look but the boy grinned at him and Jackson's heart instantly melted. He could never be mean to the baby of the group.

“Fine,” Bambam said, folding his hands against his chest. He still looked suspicious and Jackson tried not to groan. Bambam was never easy, he should have known that. “But you still need to tell us who is he.”

Jackson frowned at him.

“Who?”

“Don’t play dumb.” Bambam deadpanned.

“Hyung, it says that someone spotted you at unknown department spying someone.” Yugyeom recited what he just read, looking at Jackson curiously. “You never go to another department before. And someone caught you. So…?”

“So what if I went to another department? I have a lot of friends. Don't forget that none of us are from the same department.”

Yugyeom let out a small 'right' and nodded. But Bambam being Bambam, he kept pestering Jackson with questions.

“So,” he said casually, playing with the straw of his drink. “Who is he?”

 

Jackson wanted to bang his head against the wall. His best friend was persistent. In his group of friends which consisted of him, Yugyeom, Bambam and Jinyoung, the most persistent ones were obviously Jinyoung and Bambam. It didn't help that despite their love-hate relationship, people knew that Jinyoung treated Bambam like his own baby. They were roommates for two semesters before Bambam finally moved in with Yugyeom. It didn't come as a surprise that at some points they became more alike.  

 

 

“There's no one,” Jackson answered through his greeted teeth, glaring at his best friend. “And I don't want to talk about it.”

“But, hyung—“

“That's it. I'm done eating.”

 

Before Bambam could say something, Jackson already got up from his seat and quickly left their table. He would never let his best friends knew the truth. Not now. Not yet.

He could hear Yugyeom calling his name and told him to come back but Jackson didn't turn around. He knew himself. He was bad at keeping secrets. He knew he would eventually spill everything if he stayed a little bit longer. So he did the only thing he could at the moment; he ran away.

 

* * *

 

So, here's the truth. Everyone knew who Jackson Wang was. He was one of the most popular boys in college.

Jackson Wang was many things. He was the point guard of university's basketball team. He was quick and sharp in the court. His grade was good and his sense of humor was amazing. He had a lot of good traits that made him loved by many. And he was obviously handsome. It was out of question. His look was one of the reasons why he had his own fan club. We couldn't talk about Jackson Wang without talking about how ridiculously handsome he was.

But here's another truth.

Jackson Wang didn't date. He might be the heartthrob of the university, lover boy and all, but he didn't date. This year was Jackson's third year in college and up till now, people never saw him with someone. His dating history was clear. He was very friendly and often seen with girls and boys but he never dated them. It surprised them that someone like Jackson never involved with someone despite his popularity. His locker was always full of love letters but both girls and boys who had confessed their feelings to Jackson would always receive the same answer; no. Jackson always turned them down gently. Some said Jackson was too proud of himself to date someone 'normal' and some said that it was just an act. He just carefully maintained his image. Jackson never said a thing regarding the rumors about him. Only a few people knew who Jackson truly was and he wanted to keep it that way.

The Breakfast Club, taken from the title of a movie, as cliché as it sounded, was the most popular magazine in the university and ran by students from different departments. They always keep up with the latest trends and news. And as soon as Jackson’s dating news was being released from the newest edition, it created a big fuss. It was the only thing people could talk about and Jackson started to worry because after a whole week it still became the hot topic. Usually people would forget or stop talking about some gossips after two or three days but this time it was different.

Jackson didn't understand why people made such a big deal about it. Why were they so interested in his love life? It annoyed him and Jackson even stopped eating at the cafeteria in order to avoid people. He even avoided Bambam and Jinyoung because they just couldn't leave him alone. Jackson didn't want people to poke their nose into his business and he wanted some privacy. For the first time since he entered college, he wished he wasn't as popular as he was right now.

 

“Looking for someone?”

Bambam said, surprising Jackson who's walking absentmindedly in the hallway. Jackson yelped, his hands flying to his chest. He turned around and glared at the culprit. How Bambam always magically showed up out of nowhere and made his appearance unknown until he was right behind his victim was still a mystery to Jackson.

“What the hell are you doing here? It's not even your department!”

 

Bambam was from Art Department. His building was pretty far from Jackson's Sports Department. He only came there if he wanted something. He must have been really curious to come all the way there just to ask Jackson the same question over and over again.

 

“For God's sake, Bam,” Jackson said, letting out a tired sigh.   
“Could you please stop asking? I've already told you that there was no one, okay?”

“A little birdie told me she knows something about him and now I know his department. He’s from Literature Department, isn’t he?”

Bambam had this smug look and an annoying smirk on his face, making Jackson's lips twitched. He didn't like this. He had a very bad feeling about it.

“Mind your own business, Bam.” Jackson said, his tone serious. In another situation, Jackson would take it easy because he knew Bambam and his antics. But this time he really needed his friends to stop poking his nose into his business. “And stop following me!”

“I just want to know who is he!” Bambam whined, throwing his hands in frustration. He looked like a kid throwing a tantrum at his mother. Jackson sighed. He knew his best friend never meant any harm but his persistence could be annoying sometimes.

“Let's just say that I'm seeing someone now and I tell you who he is—“

“So, he’s really a he?”

“Shut up, Bam,” Jackson kicked him in the shins to shut him up, ignoring Bambam's cry and continued, “what would you do after that? After you know who that person is?”

“Nothing in particular,” he said with a shrug. “I just want to know who is the guy who can finally melt your frozen heart.”

“My heart is not frozen.” Jackson deadpanned.  

Bambam rolled his eyes. “Says the one who never really fell in love with someone.”

 

Only his group of friends who knew the truth. Only them who knew why Jackson never dated someone. It wasn't because his standard was high or he was too proud of himself. He just never interested in someone and hasn't met someone who could make him fall in love. It sounded cheesy and cliche, but it was the truth.

 

“Just... not now, okay?” Jackson finally said, already knew that he’d lost. Again. “I will tell you. Just not now. Later.”

Bambam's eyes widened.

“So it's true?” he gasped, his hands flying to his mouth. “You're seeing someone?”

"Not really. Just..."

“You have a crush on him then!”

Jackson sighed. “Yes, Bam. Yes. Now could you please leave me alone because I still have classes to attend.”

Bambam nodded frantically.

“I'm telling Jinyoung hyung! Oh my god! I know it's about time!”

 

Bambam couldn't even stop rambling even after he bid Jackson a quick goodbye. Jackson sighed. The cat was already out of the bag and Jackson knew he couldn't escape from his oh-so-called best friends now.

 

* * *

 

Jackson first saw him when he went to Department of Language and Literature to meet up with Youngjae, one of his basketball teammates. Both of them liked music and did some collabs on Soundcloud. They did it for fun.

Jackson wanted to discuss their new song. He was sitting on a bench near Youngjae's building, waiting for the boy to show up. Youngjae just texted him, telling him that he still needed to talk to his professor about his assignment and told him how sorry he was for making him wait longer. Jackson assured him that it was okay. After waiting for Youngjae for another ten minutes, his friend finally texted him that he's on his way.

A few moments later, he did show up. But Jackson's attention wasn't on Youngjae. Then he saw him for the first time; the guy who's walking with Youngjae. He was slightly taller than his friend. His body was slender and his legs were long. His blonde hair caught Jackson's attention almost immediately. It swayed in the breeze and over his face. Jackson watched him in astonishment as the guy tucked his hair behind his ear, his movement light and easy. The world around him was suddenly very calm and everything seemed unimportant but that guy. Jackson blinked, his mouth slightly opened. And then, suddenly, he was right in front of him.

Jackson couldn't help but stare bluntly. Now that he could see his face, he couldn't look away. The guy before him might appear normal and plain to others. He only wore black ripped jeans, an oversized orange hoodie that made him looked so much smaller than he actually was compared to Youngjae’s body.

At that moment, as Jackson stared at his face, he couldn't think anything but how devastatingly beautiful he was. He was actually skinny, it was obvious. But Jackson thought he had a beautiful figure. Not the kind you saw on the cover of sports magazine, but somehow, his small figure still managed to attract Jackson. And he had a fair skin. His blonde hair made him look paler but Jackson could still see the dusting of freckles on his cheeks and he thought it was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. He effortlessly took Jackson's breath away.

 

“...hyung? Jackson hyung!”

Jackson blinked, once, twice. Youngjae looked at him in concern.

“Hyung, are you okay?”

 

Jackson closed his mouth and nodded but he didn't look away from the beautiful guy who couldn't meet his eyes. He lowered his head but Jackson saw a faint blush color his cheeks, making him looked sweeter, lovelier, and the sight before him instantly made Jackson's heart beat a little bit faster.

 

“Yeah,” he finally said, his voice wavered. “I'm okay.”

“Are you sure? You look... weird.”

Jackson finally took his eyes away from the beautiful guy to Youngjae.

“I'm okay, Youngjae-ya.” he said, smiling a little. He cleared his throat before speaking again. “Who, um, is he? Your friend?”

“Ah, yes!” Youngjae exclaimed happily.

 

Jackson was thankful because Youngjae was completely oblivious to his current state. Youngjae threw his hand around the beautiful guy's shoulder, pulling him closer. Jackson just realized that he was hugging a thick book against his chest. He glanced at the title; _Le Deuxieme Sexe_. Simone de Beauvoir. Definitely a French Literature student.

 

“This is Mark hyung! He's from French literature department. Mark hyung, this is Jackson hyung from Sports department.”

Mark. Jackson tasted his name on his tongue. The beautiful guy's name was Mark. He said it over and over again inside his head.

“Mark,” he said, feeling almost light-headed just by looking at his face. “Hi. Nice to meet you.”

“Hi, Jackson.” he replied shyly, still not meeting Jackson's eyes. “Nice to meet you too.”

 

Mark lifted his gaze, giving Jackson a small nod and a tiny little smile and it successfully made Jackson’s legs wobbled. God, how come he felt this way toward someone he just met?  

Their first meeting ended too fast. The next thing Jackson knew, Mark was already gone. Jackson didn't even have the chance to say something to him. He felt utterly lost and found himself couldn't stop thinking about him. For a long time Jackson was fine being single and he hadn't really found someone right. It wasn't because he didn't believe in love. It was too cliché. If anything, Jackson was a type of person who believed in true love and was actually a real sap in their group of friends.

Jackson knew that people didn't fall in love with someone they just met—it happened to some people but Jackson thought that love was something that came through a process. So, it wasn’t love. Definitely not.

Later that day, as Jackson climbed into his bed, ready to take a nap before his basketball practice, he found himself thinking about a beautiful guy with a beautiful blonde hair even after he closed his eyes drifted to sleep.

 

* * *

 

The second time Jackson saw Mark, he was having his lunch in the cafeteria with his friends. It was a week after he first saw him. Honestly, Jackson didn't really think about Mark after their first encounter even though the thought of the beautiful guy always lingered in the back of his mind.

Yugyeom and Bambam were talking, or more like arguing because that's what they did every day despite being best friends since they were in kindergarten. This time they were comparing their music preference. Bambam was always that type of person who followed every trend meanwhile Yugyeom were content with his old music.

 

“Seriously, Kim Yugyeom,” Bambam said, letting out a huge sigh as if he was talking to a kid. “You are so old-fashioned.”

Yugyeom rolled his eyes. “I'm happy being the way I am.”

“Jinyoung hyung is slowly rubbing his old-fashioned style on you. You even read books now.”

Yugyeom frowned. "What's so wrong with that? It's very normal for university students like us to read books. In fact, we should read as much as we can because it would open our mind. There's always something new to learn and discover."

Bambam groaned, stabbing his seasoned chicken with a fork harshly.

“See? You sound like Jinyoung hyung it’s actually scary.”

“I'm not—“

"You know what? You're coming to Blackpink's comeback showcase with me next week."

 

Yugyeom choked on his food, staring at his best friend in disbelief. They started to argue again. Jackson just ate silently, enjoying his food while scrolling down his Instagram feed. It was a normal sight to see; Yugyeom and Bambam bickered with each other.

Bambam tried—more like forcing Yugyeom but Bambam wouldn't want to hear that—to make Yugyeom did whatever he wanted. Yugyeom tried to avoid him but who was he kidding? Yugyeom always lost. He could never say no to Bambam. People knew that Yugyeom was head over heels with his best friend and vice versa. He always followed him like a lost puppy. It's about time one of them would finally snap. Jackson wished it would happen sooner. It's actually painful seeing them pinned at each other. Jackson and Jinyoung had a bet about who's going to confess first and he risked his 50 won for Bambam.

It was just a normal day for Jackson. He planned to finish lunch as fast as possible because he still had a lot of things to do. Bambam and Yugyeom were still bickering and now they started to throw french fries at each other. Jackson was about to stop them when his eyes caught a figure who just entered the cafeteria. He might saw him once but he'd recognized that blonde hair everywhere.

There he was, the beautiful guy who managed to steal his attention without even trying. His breath caught in his chest and he almost choked on his food, not expecting to see him again. Jackson watched as Mark looked around, looking like a lost puppy. He looked so tiny standing there alone, his body looked so small and fragile. People bumped into him and Mark just lowered his gaze, moving aside to give them space. Jackson had this sudden urge to run after him and protect him from all those people. He blinked, mouth slightly opened. He didn't realize that he was gaping like a fish until Bambam's voice snapped brought him back to reality.

 

“Ew, Jack. That’s gross.  Close your mouth please.”

Jackson blinked, closing his mouth. “Huh?”

“Hyung, are you okay?”

Jackson didn't look away from Mark. He couldn't. Bambam and Yugyeom exchanged glances then looked at their friend again. Jackson looked dazed.

And then, suddenly, Bambam gasped loudly.

“Oh my god,” he exclaimed, his eyes lighted up as if he'd just discovered a hidden secret. “He's here, isn't he? He's here! Your crush!”

This time, Jackson did choke on his food as Bambam turned around, his head scanning the crowd frantically. Bad news.

“What? Who's here?” Yugyeom asked, still didn't comprehend the situation. “Who's Jackson hyung's crush?”

“We will find out soon! Where is he, Jack?”

“He's not here.” Jackson said even though he knew his friends wouldn’t believe him. Even his own voice sounded weak on his ears.

Bambam turned to glare at him, making him flinch. “You can't fool me.”

That's right. He couldn't but thankfully the cafeteria was crowded. Mark was still there but he was hidden by a throng of people lining up to get their food.

“Wang Jackson, I swear to God, just tell us who is he already!”

 

Jackson kept his mouth shut. He wanted to approach him so badly but then Mark's face lighted up and he _smiled_. He smiled so big that it knocked the breath out of him. He was several feet away but Jackson could still see his face and he looked so beautiful when he's smiling like that. He walked to another table and Jackson's eyes followed his every movement. But then he realized that he was heading to Jaebum's table. Im Jaebum, the captain of basketball's team. The most popular student from Music Department.

 

“Oh my god,” Bambam gasped loudly, his hands flying to his mouth. His eyes widened. “ _No way_.”

“Can someone explain something to me, please? I'm clueless here!” Yugyeom cried out but Bambam didn’t even spare him a glance. His eyes fixed on Jackson.

“It's him.” Bambam said, suddenly his voice was soft and gentle as if he’s talking about something sacred. He sounded so amazed when he continued, “It's Mark.”

This time, it's Yugyeom who gasped. His expression mirrored Bambam's.

 

Jackson didn't answer them. His gazed still following Mark. His throat went dry as he watched Mark settled himself down beside Jaebum. They looked close, too close for Jackson's liking. He knew Jaebum as a grumpy person. He didn't really smile. The sight before his eyes was totally unexpected. Jaebum looked so different now. Mark said something he couldn't hear and Jaebum laughed. He laughed, throwing his head back. And then, he put his hand around Mark's shoulder, pulling him closer against his chest. Jackson held his breath as Jaebum leaned forward and did something that completely caught him off guard. He kissed Mark's forehead and Jackson's heart instantly dropped. Oh, fuck.

 

* * *

 

In all honesty, Jackson wasn't ready to face Mark again. Not after what he'd witnessed yesterday. Not anytime soon. He knew he wasn't supposed to react this way. He and Mark barely knew each other. They just met once. Mark probably forgot about him, it was possible. So what if Mark had a boyfriend? Jaebum was like him in some ways. Despite his popularity, he was the type of person who valued privacy. It was the first time he saw him with someone. And unfortunately for him, that someone was none other than Mark. Jackson didn't want to admit it out loud but it left a bitter feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Yugyeom couldn't stop pestering him about Mark and Jinyoung texted him asking for a confirmation. Apparently he knew Mark better than him because they were from the same faculty—his best friend was from English Literature department. Surprisingly, the one who used to bug him about his crush hadn't said a single word after the cafeteria accident. Bambam only gave him a nod and a small smile when Jackson excused himself that afternoon, completely losing his appetite after what had happened. Jackson wondered what made Bambam acted so unlikely him. Normally, he would never leave Jackson alone but he gave him space. And even though he was confused, he was for once thankful for Bambam’s consideration. 

Jackson didn't sleep well last night. He was grumpy as soon as he opened his eyes. He slept on his alarm and he was late to his first class. After taking a quick shower, Jackson went to college with an empty stomach. He didn't expect anything to happen. And he certainly didn't expect to bump into Mark out of all people.

Fate really has its ways to surprise people. The third time Jackson saw him, he didn't feel as excited as before. His blonde hair still amazed him. His presence still sparked something inside him. Yet his heart didn't beat as loud as before. He stopped dead on his track, holding his breath. Mark was there, right in front of him, and he was staring into Jackson's eyes.

 

“Jackson?”

Jackson would be lying if he said his soft voice didn't make him feel funny inside. Mark remembered him. He remembered his name.

“Mark.” he breathed his name and it rolled off his tongue as if it was meant to be said by him. “You remember my name.”

A blush colored his cheeks. God, he looked so beautiful like that.

“Y-yes,” he said, lowering his gaze. He did it again. Jackson noticed that shy gesture even though it was only the second time they talked. Whenever Mark felt shy, he won’t meet people’s eyes. “Everyone knows who you are.”

“Are you?”

 

Mark blinked at him and Jackson instantly felt stupid. He cleared his throat, shifting from foot to the other. He was nervous. And Jackson Wang was never the one to feel nervous like this when he's talking to a human being.

 

“I mean,” he stuttered, his face flushed. “Those news on The Breakfast Club aren’t always good.”

Mark titled his head a little and he looked so adorable that Jackson had to physically restrain himself to lung forward and pinch his cheeks. For God’s sake, Jackson needed to control himself.

“They adore you. I don’t always read the magazine but Bambam always makes sure to recite some interesting news for me.”

Jackson’s mouth fell open, his eyes widened comically. He looked at Mark, completely dumbfounded.

“You know Bambam?”

Mark blinked. “Um, yes? We know each other since his freshman year. We used to live on the same floor before Bambam moved into Yugyeomie’s.”

“You know Yugyeomie too?!!”

 

Jackson didn't expect things to be like this. He didn't expect to meet Mark in the hallway and actually talked to him like an old friend. Jackson couldn't believe that Mark knew Bambam and Yugyeom. How come those two never said something about him? They didn’t even mention anything when they found out about Jackson’s crush yesterday. Especially Bambam who apparently close to Mark and knew him the same time Jackson knew Bambam. Jackson felt betrayed. His best friend could have said something. And Jackson also felt stupid. How come he didn't know about their friendship?

 

“I can't believe this,” Jackson groaned. Mark looked at him confusedly. “You know my best friends but how come I don't know about you?”

Jackson unconsciously whined, making Mark chuckled. The sound of it made something inside Jackson fluttered.

“Well, I'm nobody so it's understandable for you not knowing about me.”

Jackson frowned. He shook his head firmly.

“You're not a nobody. We’re all the same. And I would love to know about you.”

 

As soon as the words left Jackson's mouth, he knew he had screwed up. There's no way he could take it back. Mark looked completely thrown and Jackson wished the ground underneath his feet would swallow him up. Mark wasn't supposed to know that Jackson had a tiny little crush on him and would love to know him more. Stupid Jackson and his stupid mouth.

 

“You do?” Mark asked, his sounded surprised and shy. He looked at Jackson through his long eye lashes, blinking at him. He looked so captivating that Jackson thought ‘fuck it’ and blurted out the only thing he could think about.

“Definitely.”

 

Jackson sounded so sure, so calm. Mark was taken aback by the absolute confidence in his voice. There was a beat of silence as Jackson held his breath. He watched as Mark's skin changed colors. God, he blushed so easily it was such an adorable sight to see. The pregnant silence between them was broken when someone yelled Mark's name. And then almost immediately Jackson caught the sight of Jaebum who’s standing several feet away from them. Oh, right. There's still Im Jaebum. Jackson's lips twisted wryly.

 

“I have to go now.” Mark said, turning around to wave at Jaebum before looking back at Jackson again.

Jackson reluctantly nodded. “Yeah.”

Mark turned around and walked toward Jaebum. He took three steps ahead and then stopped. Jackson watched as Mark slowly turned around to face him again.

“I'll see you around?” he asked shyly, hesitantly.

Jackson’s heart beat a little faster and he gave him a genuine smile.

“Yeah. Sure.”

 

Mark smiled back before making his way to the now impatient Jaebum. At that moment, as Jackson watched Mark's back disappeared into the crowd, he thought that he had to make sure what was the relationship between Jaebum and Mark because he realized that his feeling toward Mark might be more than just a mere crush.

 

* * *

 

“What do you want.”

Bambam opened the door of his dorm room with a scowl on his face, clearly pissed. Jackson had been banging on his door for a whole minute like a mad man. And as soon as the door flung opened, he barged into the room and pushed his best friend inside.

“Wow, welcome. Is there anything I can do for you, Your Majesty?”

Jackson blatantly ignored his sarcasm. He settled himself on the couch, Bambam following after with a grumble. There was no sight of Yugyeom. That only meant two things: he still had classes or locked himself at the dance studio.

“Explain.”

Bambam lifted one eyebrow at him. Jackson threw him a sharp gaze.

“Explain what?”

“I bumped into Mark and we talked. Yes, we talked. Don’t give me that look. It just sort of happened. I found out that Mark knows you and Yugyeomie and I want to know why you didn’t say anything to me. Why?”

 

Jackson expected another snarky comments or string of curses but to his surprise, Bambam only let out a sigh. He was calm. Too calm. And it made Jackson's stomach twisted.

 

“Jack,” he said slowly. He sounded hesitant. Bambam was never hesitant. “Do you remember when we first met I wanted to introduce you to my friend but you said no even before I told you his name?”

A silence.

Jackson sat there, staring at Bambam blankly. He pushed himself to think.

Another beat of silence.

Jackson blinked and something clicked silently into place, like two corresponding puzzle pieces. His eyes widened, realization slowly started to sink in. He inhaled sharply. 

“That friend of yours,” he stuttered, his heart pounding. “was Mark?”

 

Bambam let out a huge sigh and nodded. Jackson sunk in deeper into the couch, all of his energy suddenly left him. He remembered everything now. He remembered a very excited Bambam told him that he made a new friend. His new friend was also a foreigner and Bambam wanted Jackson to meet him. At that time Jackson knew that it wasn’t his only intention and that was why he refused to meet him. Now that he knew the new friend was actually Mark, he wished he’d said yes. Feeling frustrated, Jackson groaned into the pillow.

 

“God, I would’ve said yes if I knew it was him.”

Bambam snorted. “Well, you said no. Your rejection was enough to create an ugly scar.”

Jackson’s head shot up to stare at Bambam confusedly. His best friend stared back at him with wide eyes, looking like a deer caught in headlights.  

“What—“

"It means nothing!" Bambam beat him first, shaking his head frantically. He made an attempt to get up from the couch but Jackson was fast to pull him back down. He gave his best friend a stern look.

“Kunpimook, explain.”

 

Bambam might be a brat most of the time and he always disrespected Jackson purposely to annoy him but he knew his limits. He knew he had to stop when Jackson called him by his real name. It only meant he was dead serious.

 

“I can't.”

“Yes, you can.”

Bambam huffed. “I am not a traitor.”

Jackson gave him a pointed look. Bambam whined.

“I am very loyal to Mark hyung.”

Jackson groaned. “Bam, I swear to God. Please tell me that it means exactly what I'm thinking right now before I'm going nuts.”

“What? What are you thinking now?”

“Bam, I'm serious. I'm about to lose my mind thinking about Mark and Jaebum!”

“Wait, what?” Bambam gave him a puzzled look. “What are you talking about? Mark hyung and Jaebum hyung? What about them?”

“I think they're dating?”

 

A beat of silence.

Jackson stared at Bambam. His best friend stared back at him.

Another beat of silence before Bambam finally burst into laughter, clutching his stomach. Jackson could only stare, dumbfounded.

 

“Why are you laughing?”

“Oh my god,” Bambam was struggling to control his breath. His face turned red. “This is hilarious.”

“It's not!”

“Yes, it is.” Bambam said once he stopped laughing. He took a deep breath before saying, “You are hilarious. And stupid.”

Jackson looked offended.

“That doesn't answer my question.”

Bambam didn't answer him right away. He was quiet, staring at him with that calculating gaze. Jackson waited impatiently. 

“If I tell you, would you promise me something?”

Jackson nodded firmly.

“Anything.:

 

For a moment Bambam didn't say anything. He fiddled with his fingers, biting his bottom lips. Jackson waited but the silence was making him edgy.

 

“Yes.” he finally said after a long moment of silence.

“Yes, what?”

Jackson asked, perplexed.

Bambam let out a huge breath. “Yes, Mark hyung used to have a crush on you.”

Jackson's breath hitched. His pulse was thudding in his ears. He could hear his heart drummed violently against his ribcage.

“What,” Jackson said, struggling to find his words. “No way.”

“You and Mark hyung entered college at the same year. You're famous since the first day and Mark hyung knows you too. Who isn't anyway? He is shy and isn't the type who approach others first. Back then he wasn't brave enough to approach you. When I told him that I wanted to introduce him to you, believe me, Jack, he was a nervous wreck. And excited. But you kinda broke his heart when you said no. Ever since that day Mark hyung never mentioned your name again.”  

 

Jackson didn't know how to respond to all of that. He could only stare at his best friend, trying to comprehend what he just said. He couldn't believe that Mark used to have a crush on him and Jackson just had to ruin everything. But now that Jackson knew about it, he could feel hope slowly bloomed inside his chest. Mark might not have a crush on him anymore but Jackson was determined to try. After what Bambam said, Jackson was certain that his feeling for Mark was stronger than he thought. He would make it right. He would win his heart again.

 

“Good.” Bambam said and Jackson just realized that he voiced his thoughts out loud. “I know you. I know you will never hurt him. But he is different, Jackson. And I won't hesitate to hunt you down if you ever hurt him again.”

Jackson exhaled loudly and nodded. “Yes, Bam. I won't hurt him. I promise.”

By the time Jackson was ready to go home, Bambam stopped him in the doorway.  

“Mark hyung and Jaebum hyung aren’t together.”

Jackson smiled. That was it. He would win him no matter what.

 

* * *

 

Jackson had a plan. He originally planned to visit Youngjae at his faculty in order to get a glimpse of Mark—hopefully. If he was brave enough, he would bluntly ask Youngjae where Mark’s classes were because his building was right next to Mark's. He was prepared. He was determined. But his entire plan was ruined when his coach announced on the group chat that the basketball team would start their practice for the upcoming game earlier than usual.

Jackson was pissed but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. Walking toward the court with his other teammates, he was trying to make his face appeared flat as his fangirls cheering from the bleachers. God, it was just daily practices and he wasn't an idol yet those girls treated him like one. Don’t get him wrong. Jackson appreciated those who supported him but they were just too much sometimes. He didn't have the heart to stop them. All he could do was let them do whatever they want.  

It's bloody hot out on the court and the heat's making his jersey stick to Jackson’s skin. He heard Jaebum called for them to gather up and he reluctantly jogged to the middle of the court. He was still feeling bitter about what happened in the cafeteria but now after he knew Jaebum and Mark were just friends, he wasn’t as annoyed as before.

 

“Everyone,” he said, his tone firm and sharp. “Be ready for the next game. There's no such thing as slacking off.”

“Yes, cap!”

 

That was so typical Jaebum; curt and always straight to the point. Before playing the practice game, Jaebum ordered them to run five laps around the court. Jackson was quick to start off.  On his last lap, as he was about to take a right turn, a figure so familiar caught his attention. He slowed down his pace, squinting hard enough to make his eyes stung, and stopped dead in his track. The universe must be on his side because there it was, standing in all his glory, was none other than Mark. His breath got stuck on his chest as his feet unconsciously made its way to him.

And then, suddenly, he was right in front of Mark.

 

“Mark.” he said, breathless—both from running and the presence of beauty in front of him. Jackson didn’t mean to exaggerate things but Mark was just too beautiful for his own good.

Mark looked surprised as he turned around. He blinked and then a bright smile bloomed on his face.

“Jackson.” he said, smiling like a kid. “Hi.”

Jackson caught a whiff of something sweet, it smelled like strawberries or berries—whatever—and mixed with shampoo. It took every ounce of him to hold himself back from leaning into Mark's personal space and inhaling. God, he felt like a creep.

“Hey, didn’t expect to see you here.”

 

Mark smiled sheepishly. A gentle breeze floated through his hair and he brushed loose strands from his cheek and tucked it behind his ear. Jackson’s hand twitched at his sides. He wanted to reach out and do that by himself but he managed to stay rooted at his place. 

 

“I cooked lunch for Jaebumie but he forgot to bring it. So, here I am.”

Jackson did not get jealous. He’s never jealous. Yet he could feel something seized his throat. His lips twitched. They’re just friends, Jackson kept reminding himself. Friends can cook for each other.

“You cook for him?” Jackson asked, trying to keep his tone light.

“Sometimes. When Jaebumie’s busy I cook for him. Lately he doesn’t stay at the dorm and this morning when he came home I offered to cook for him but of course he forgot about it.”

 

Jackson stared at him, surprised. It was the first time he heard Mark talking this much. He knew from Bambam that Mark was shy and quiet. He didn’t really talk much. Yet here he was. Talking animatedly and dear Lord did he just pouted? It wasn’t good for Jackson’s heart. Definitely not. And he was living with Im Jaebum. _Wait, what?_

 

“Jaebum was your roommate?” Jackson asked incredulously, his jaw dropped. _What the hell_.   

Mark looked utterly confused with Jackson’s sudden outburst.

“Um, yes?”

Jackson fought back the urge to groan. Im Jaebum. That lucky bastard.

“So,” Jackson said, clearing his throat and tried to compose himself. “You’re going to wait for him now?”

“Yes. And actually this is the first time I watch his practice. It’s quite noisy here.”

 

Mark mumbled the last sentence as his eyes scanning a bunch of girls who were looking at their direction curiously. They were Jackson’s fans, obviously. Some of them were glaring at him and Mark was quick to lower his gaze. Jackson noticed it almost immediately. He instinctively moved aside to block Mark’s view of those girls with his bigger frame. A familiar blush warmed the skin over Mark's freckled cheekbones and Jackson's heart swelled because he did that. He made him blush.

 

“Have you ever watched our game before?”

“Sometimes. When I have free time I come to watch.”

Jackson frowned. “Really? I’ve never seen you before.”

“That’s because I always leave as soon as the game ends and congratulates Jaebumie at the dorm. There are a lot of people there and I’m not really fond of crowded places so that’s why.”

“I see,” Jackson hummed, ignoring beads of sweat running down his back. It was really hot yet Mark looked perfectly fine. Unfair. 

“Our upcoming game is the day after tomorrow. Are you going to come?”

Jackson cleared his throat. That was smooth. He watched him and cataloged every flick of his eyes, trying to read his expression.

“Um, maybe? I haven’t checked my schedule yet.” Mark said after a long moment of silence.

“Come and see us. I promise you it will be fun!”

Mark chuckled. His lips curved into a shy smile as he looked into Jackson’s eyes.

“We’ll see.”

 

A shout broke their moment and when Jackson turned his head, he saw Jaebum’s already jogging toward them. He smiled at Mark but when his eyes landed on Jackson, it turned into a glare. Jackson almost scoffed. What a way to ruin the moment.

 

“What are you doing here, Wang? I said no slacking off. You should be on the court practicing your shooting.”

This time, Jackson did scoff.

“I’m not slacking off. I’m just talking to Mark.”

Jaebum frowned but didn’t say anything else. He turned to Mark, completely ignoring Jackson.

“Hey,” he said, his voice softened. “I’m sorry you have to come all the way here to bring my lunch.”

“It’s okay!” Mark grinned, it’s his sunshine smile. The one that reminded Jackson of the color yellow; warm, bright and happy. “You know I don’t mind.”

 

Jaebum smiled again—Jackson noticed that his leader smiled a lot when he’s around Mark—and he reached out to stroke Mark’s fluffy blonde hair. Jackson didn’t know if his eyes were playing a trick on him, but he swore he saw Jaebum side-eyeing him to check his reaction. Like he did that on purpose. It’s Jackson turned to frown. Why would he do that?

 

“Where are you going after this?”

“Library. I need to return some books.”

Jaebum nodded.

“All right, then. I should go now. Don’t wait for me. I’m not coming to the dorm tonight.”

Mark chuckled as he lightly shoved Jaebum’s chest. “Okay. Go now, cap.”

Jaebum turned to Jackson who has been quiet as he watched the two of them interacting.  

“What are you waiting for, Wang? Go back to the court.”

Jackson rolled his eyes. “Yes, cap.”

 

Jaebum jogged back to the court and Jackson followed not far behind him. But then he turned around to Mark and stopped. Mark was watching him. His head tilted a little and he looked confused. Jackson took a deep breath. It was now or never.

 

“Mark?” he called, his voice a little bit louder so Mark could hear him.

“Yes?”

“Can you stay for a little bit longer to watch our practice?”

 

_To watch me_ was left unsaid but it seemed like Mark caught the real meaning behind it and in seconds his eyes grew impossibly wide. He blinked, once, twice, bewildered. Jackson watched as he a deep red slowly color his neck and his entire face.

A beat of time passed. Jackson waited. He could hear Jaebum barked his name again, clearly irate but he chose to turn him off. He looked at Mark expectantly. He was sweating buckets and his heart instantly stopped beating for a moment as Mark slowly nodded his head. He didn’t say anything else. He just nodded and it was more than enough for Jackson.

 

“Wang Jackson I swear to God—“

“Great!” he yelled, smiling from ear to ear at Mark. “See you in a bit!”

 

* * *

 

 

During practice Jackson couldn’t stop smiling like an idiot because every time he turned his attention to the bleachers, Mark would smile and wave his hand. His smile was so beautiful that it made Jackson's heart leap inside his chest.

Two and a half hours later and Jackson was absolutely exhausted. As soon as they're dismissed, Jackson lied on the floor, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling on his back from his sweaty t-shirt. His long limbs sprawled out as he trying to catch some breath.

 

“You okay there?”

Jackson opened his eyes and found Mark already sitting beside him. A big smile instantly broke across his face.

“Hey, you’re still here.”

“Of course I am.” Mark said, holding out a bottle of water to him. Jackson took it gratefully. His heart swelled with happiness from the small attention.

“It was a nice game.”

“Yeah?”

Jackson sat up so he could face Mark properly. He opened the bottle and gulped it down. The court was already empty. All of his friends were quick to leave, including Jaebum.

“Do you think I could win the game?”

“Definitely.”

Mark answered in a heartbeat. Jackson chuckled.

“Thanks.” He said. “I'll take a super quick shower and then I'll walk you to your dorm."

“No, you don’t have to—“

“I insist,” Jackson pleaded. “Please?”

Mark look at him for a whole minute before nodding.

“Okay then.”

 

They traded smiles and Jackson was quick to go to the locker room. It was one of fastest showers Jackson's ever taken in life. He scrubbed hard and fast, dressing in record speed. He fixed his hair, making sure that he looked decent enough. He felt giddy inside like he's going on a first date. It wasn't but it would be the very first time Jackson walked someone home. Someone he liked. Someone that could make his heart beat faster.

By the time he's done, Mark was leaning against the wall and has his nose in a book—Madame Bovary. Gustave Flaubert. Classic and typical French literature student. Jackson has noticed that Mark always carried books everywhere he went. He was such an active reader.

Mark didn't notice Jackson standing there so he took some time to just admire his profile, smiling when he noticed the way Mark bit at his bottom lips. He always did that. It was such an endearing sight to see. Having gotten his fill, Jackson slowly stepped closer and tapped Mark on the shoulder.

 

“Hey, ready to go?”

Straightening his back to face him, Mark smiled his beautiful smile at him. "Yes!"

Walking down an empty hallway, the walls threw back the echoes of their footsteps. The sun has almost set.

“So, how long do you know Jaebum?”

“We've been friends since high school.”

Jackson hummed. “That's pretty long.”

Their hands touched briefly and Jackson tried to ignore the ticklish sensation flooding his chest.

“Jaebumie is very protective. During our freshman year, he wouldn't let me go anywhere without him.”

Jackson scoffed. “He sounds like a father.”

Mark chuckled, playfully kicking him in the shin. Jackson did the same. They giggled together.

“He's a good friend.”

 

Their hands kept touching and Jackson was having a hard time to hold himself back, mind already gone. His palms felt sweaty against his curled fingers and Jackson dried them off on his jeans. Swallowing the lump on his throat, Jackson slowly reached out his pinky, bringing Mark's hand closer and then engulfed it on his own. It was such an impulsive action and out of instinct yet he couldn't stop himself. And it was the only thing he could think about at the moment. He always wondered how it felt like to hold his long, delicate hands. Mark's hands were slimmer than Jackson's and it fitted perfectly with his. It felt so right.

Jackson waited for Mark to slap his hand away. But he didn’t. Mark did flinch at the sudden contact but he didn’t pull away. And he didn't look at Jackson. He's looking straight ahead but Jackson could see a blush slowly creeping up his face. Mark's hand felt warm and it looked so small compared to his own. Feeling braver, Jackson intertwined their fingers and it finally occurred to him that it was their first time holding hands. Jackson's heart was pounding rapidly against his chest, his stomach quivering madly.

 

“Mark,” Jackson whispered, walking closer until their shoulders touched. “Is this okay?”

"Yes," he whispered back, lowering his head.

 

Hope and happiness bloomed inside Jackson's chest as he tightening his grip, not letting him go. They walked to Mark's dorm in silence. It wasn't awkward at all. It was comfortable and Jackson didn't want this moment to end. As they stepped into Mark's dorm building and got into the elevator, Jackson’s brain was still trying to process what just happened. He was actually holding Mark's hand now. He couldn't believe that it could happen this fast.

The ding sound that signaled their arrival made both of them jumped. Mark tried to pull his hand away but Jackson didn't let his fingers slipped off his. They stepped out of the elevator, taking a right turn before stopping right in front of Mark's room.

 

Jackson reluctantly let go of Mark's hand. His hands were clammy now.

“So, yeah.” he said, scratching the back of his head. “Here we are.”

“Yeah.”

 

A silence.

Jackson looked at Mark's beautiful face. Mark averted his eyes, clearly shy from the attention he got. God, everything about him was addictive.

 

“Thank you for watching today.”

“It's nothing. You guys were amazing.”

Bawling his fists, Jackson took a deep breath and braced himself.

“Will you come to watch our practice again tomorrow?"

"You want me to come?” Mark asked shyly. Jackson gave him a firm nod.

“Yes.”

“O-okay.”

Mark was playing with the hem of his sweater and Jackson seriously wanted to squeeze his cheeks because he was so adorable.

“Okay. I'll see you tomorrow?”

 

Mark licked his bottom lips and nodded. Jackson's eyes dropped to where they always end up going; his red plump lips. Jackson wet his own, suddenly his throat went dry. He wanted to kiss those lips but he knew he couldn't.

Waving his hand, Jackson waited until Mark went inside. Before closing his door, Mark took his time to turn around and give Jackson a shy smile. The image of his lips stuck in his head until he fell asleep.

That night, he dreamed a certain blonde haired boy with a beautiful smile and woke up feeling happier than ever.

 

* * *

 

Mark did come the next day.

As soon as Jackson stepped onto the court, he almost couldn’t believe his eyes when he spotted Mark already sitting on the bleachers with a book on his lap. He almost dropped his sports bag when Mark looked up from his book as if he could sense Jackson’s presence. He shyly waved at him and Jackson quickly jogged toward him. 

 

“Hey,” he said, breathless. “You really came”

Mark chewed his bottom lips, squirming on his seat.

“Well, you asked me to so…”

“I’m glad!” Jackson quickly said, not wanting to give him a bad assumption. A wide grin broke across his face. “I would be delighted if you could come to every practice game.”

Mark’s lips slowly curved into a smile. He smiled a lot. He looked so good when he’s smiling like that. God, he looked so radiant.

“O-okay.”

“Okay.” Jackson said, smiling back. His cheeks started to hurt but he didn’t really care. “I have to go now.”

“Be careful.” Mark reminded him softly and it made Jackson’s heart instantly swelled. “Good luck with your practice, point guard.”

He added, his voice was low, like a whisper but with their proximity Jackson could hear him perfectly well. Jackson could feel the heat creeping up his neck. His heart jumped a little at the nickname.

“O-okay.” He spluttered, suddenly feeling shy. His cheeks felt warmer than usual.

 

As he made his way back to the court, some of his friends were wolf-whistling at him. Jackson just waved them off. To his surprise, Jaebum didn’t say anything even though Jackson knew he’d witnessed his interaction with Mark. He didn’t look curious like his other friends. He just looked flat as usual and it made Jackson confused. Did Jaebum know about them? But he didn’t have time to think about it as their coach blew the whistle signaling that their practice game had begun.  

The practice game started. Jackson was fully focused as he tried to steal the ball from the opponent. The big match was tomorrow and everyone was giving their best efforts. If they could win they would go to semifinals. It was an important match to all of them. Beads of sweat running down his face as Jackson successfully stole the ball. As he was about to pass the ball to his team member that stood closer to the hoop, he didn't see his opponent going to him. Right before he jumped into the air, his opponent did the same and accidentally knocked Jackson's jaw with his elbow. The ball slipped off his hand as he fell to the ground with a loud groan. He cupped his jaw, screwing his eyes shut. The girls from the bleachers scream so loud it was almost deafening.

 

His teammates hurriedly crowd him.

"Oh my god, Jackson hyung, are you okay?" Youngjae who stood closer to him quickly approached him. Jackson couldn't answer him. He bit his bottom lips when the pain reached his whole body. He could taste metal on his tongue.

“Jackson, are you okay?”

Jackson immediately recognized Mark's voice. He sounded so worried but Jackson couldn't even talk to reassure him. Mark’s hand was on his shoulder, gripping it lightly.

“Help him stand up.” Jaebum said, pulling one of Jackson's hand to help him stand.

 

Jackson cracked one eye opened and found Mark was staring at him worriedly. He didn’t like seeing him frown. He opened his mouth to say something yet the only sound that came out from his mouth was a pathetic groan. Jaebum threw one hand around his shoulder to support him and Jackson leaned on him, his head started getting dizzy. His leader carefully settled him down on the bench, crouching down in front of him as he inspecting his injury.

 

Mark sat beside him. He was very close and their thighs almost touching.

“Are you okay?”

Jackson quickly nodded.

"I will give you a break. Do you think you can continue the practice?"

“Ye-yeah.”  

Jackson winced. His jaw throbbed painfully when his mouth moved.

“Are you sure you don't want to go home and take a rest instead?”

 

Without thinking, Jackson reached out for Mark’s hand and intertwined their fingers as if it was the most natural thing to do in the world. Jackson just held his hand once yet he felt like Mark’s hand was specially made for his. Mark didn't even flinch anymore when Jackson gave his hand a gentle squeeze. Instead he squeezed back. His gaze fixed on Jackson's.

 

“It's okay,” Jackson said, trying to ignore the pain every time he tried to speak. “I'll be fine.”

Mark wasn't look convinced enough but he nodded.

“I’ll give you ten minutes. Is that enough?”

Jackson turned to Jaebum and gave him a firm nod.

“It's more than enough, cap. Thanks.”  

“Good,” Jaebum said. Now he turned his attention to Mark. “Take care of him.”

“I will.”

 

Jaebum called their teammates to continue the game. After all of them left, it was just the two of them. There was a beat of silence and as Mark tried to pull his hand, Jackson's grip tightened. Mark blushed and Jackson scooted closer, their thighs touching now.

 

“I'm okay.” Jackson said, his voice came out as a whisper. His jaw still throbbed but it didn’t feel as bad as before. "It’s nothing.”

Mark let out a deep sigh.

“I was just worried.”

Jackson bumped their shoulder. “I'm fine now.”

“If you say so.”  

 

They fell into a comfortable silence after that. Jackson dropped his gaze, staring at their intertwined hands. How his bigger one wrapped around Mark’s. It felt nice holding his hand and Jackson would love to do it again and again.

At that moment Jackson realized that his feeling for Mark was real. And Mark used to have a crush on him. Maybe Mark still liked him. Jackson wasn’t sure. But he liked him too. A lot. Right now was his chance. Jackson could feel his heart started hammering against his ribcage. Holding his hand felt right. Having him close felt perfect. And he wanted no one but Mark.

For the length of one heartbeat, Jackson was having a battle against himself. He didn't know about Mark's feelings but he was willing to take the risks. Mark was worth all the risks anyway.

 

“Mark?”

“Hm?”

“Can you do me a favor?”

Mark tilted his head and looked at him curiously. “What is it?”

Jackson let go of Mark's hand and bent down to reach his sports bag near his legs. Mark looked on curiously as Jackson dig into his bag, putting aside his showering stuff and pulled out his jersey. He turned to Mark again, holding out a balled up jersey.

“Can you,” he stuttered, his hand trembling. “Wear this? Tomorrow? For good luck.”

Mark looked at the jersey and then back at Jackson. He blinked, his mouth slightly parted. He looked amazed. And shocked.

“Please?”

 

Mark finally took the jersey and Jackson let out a breath he’s holding. Mark shook it out to see Jackson's name on the back in all its glory; _Wang#01_. He stared at it for a very long moment. When he looked up, he smiled, touched and shy, then bringing it to his chest as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

 

“Thank you,” he whispered. “I promise I will wear it tomorrow.”

Mark was still smiling and Jackson felt the urge to sweep him into his arms and kiss him breathless. He could imagine Mark on his jersey and his breath hitched. Mark would look amazing and perfect on _his_ jersey. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

After endless practice and continuous muscle aches that made him couldn’t sleep at nights, the match was finally here. Jackson was thrilled. His balled hands were deep down on the pocket of his black tracksuit, earbuds stuffed in as he walked into the gymnasium with his teammates.

Jackson sat on the bench assigned for his team, not really paying attention to the music. Instead, he observed the bleachers filling up and banners being placed on the railings. After a few minutes, the bleachers were almost full. Jackson scanned the crowd, frantic for a glimpse of certain someone but unable to find him in the midst of so much chaos. Switching his eyes around the audience, Jackson spotted a bunch of girls was porting a big banner with Jackson's name and number with an embarrassing quote; _Forever our love, Jackson Wang_. He quickly averted his gaze, pretending not to see it.

As he settled his sport bag near his feet, Jackson tried to calm his heartbeat. He's going to come. Jackson told himself. Mark had to come because Jackson was about to lose his mind right now.

There was a sudden hand on his shoulder that startled him. Jackson straightened his back and found Jaebum already sitting next to him.

 

“Don't worry. You'll do just fine.”

Taking his earbuds out, Jackson scoffed playfully. “I know, cap.”

“Brat.” Jaebum said without a real heat.  He shoved his shoulder and they laughed.

 

Jaebum and Jackson had this strange connection between them. They never declared themselves as friends. Sometimes they looked more like a rival and both of them were competitive as hell. Yet they silently took care of each other, especially when they were on the court. Jaebum and Jackson had a great teamwork and accommodated each other's needs. Even though they always bickered like Tom and Jerry, they depended on each other. They just didn’t show their affection with words.

 

“He’s going to come. Trust him.”

Jackson once again scanned the crowd with frantic eyes. “He’d better be. I need to see him before the game starts.”

 

Jackson couldn’t text or call Mark because he didn’t have his number. Stupid, he knew. He should’ve asked for his number yesterday. He was too caught up in the moment that he forgot to ask him. Now he had to deal with his anxiety, silently praying for Mark to show up.

 

“Oh, he’s here.”

 

Jackson quickly turned his head toward the entrance and his eyes widened at the sight of Mark. His breath got stuck in his throat as though someone had just punched him in the gut. Mark spotted him almost immediately and ran in his direction, hair bouncing around his shoulder. He looked good as usual but what caught Jackson’s attention the most was _his_ jersey that's hanging off Mark's small figure. It looked bigger on Mark and covered his thighs, making him looked even smaller. He could barely contain the adrenaline that surged through his body and the sight of Mark wearing his jersey quickly boosted his spirits to another level.

 

“Hey,” Mark said, completely out of breath. He took a moment to catch his breath and to push his bangs out of his eyes. “Am I late?”

Jackson swallowed the lump on his throat. His hands twitch to reach for him. God, he's trembling.

“Hey,” he said, his voice came out weak. “No, you're not. You’ve made it just in time.”

Mark let out a sigh of relief.

“You look amazing on my jersey.”

 

The compliment made Mark’s already flushed face turned bright red. He lowered his eyes, smiling yet didn’t dare to meet Jackson’s eyes. Jackson knew that they attracted attention. He could feel their eyes on them. Mark wearing his jersey would definitely be one of the hottest topics on The Breakfast Club. People were quick to get curious and Jackson knew that after today, everything wouldn’t be the same again. Yet he didn’t care. For once he felt like giving them a little show wouldn’t hurt at all.

Jackson’s head was buzzing. He couldn’t think of anything but Mark. How good he was on his jersey. How perfect he looked on it. Mark wearing his jersey felt a lot like claiming him. Like Mark was his. _Mine_ , his inner thought growled possessively.

Before this, Jackson never considered himself as an impulsive person. But he knew he wouldn’t regret what he was about to do. Not when his heart and mind was full of Mark. Mark and Mark.

Taking a big step forward, Jackson pulled Mark’s body against his, their chest hitting with a soft thump. Mark stared at him, eyes wide and mouth slightly parted. Keeping his eyes on Mark, Jackson leaned down until their noses touched.

 

“I’m gonna win the game for you.” he whispered.

 

And then, he did something he’d been dying to do since the first time he saw him; he kissed him square on the lips as a sharp whistle pierced the air and the crowd grew wild watching the scene before their eyes. Their lips only touched for a few seconds but it felt amazing for Jackson; their first kiss.

Letting go of a dazed and clearly shocked Mark, he stepped back and winked at him before turning around and heading to the court with the biggest smile on his face as if he’s already won the game.

The game started.

It was an intense match. The score remained neck-to-neck for a long time until Jackson's team managed to pull ahead in the last quarter. When the crowd roared in victory signaling that the game has ended and their team realized that they've won the game, Jackson screamed his throat raw in triumph and was quick to left the court. He ran toward Mark and almost didn't see him ran to meet him halfway.

 

They stopped at the same time, staring at each other’s eyes.

“Hey,” Mark breathed, a joyful grin broke across his beautiful face. “You did it.”

Jackson exhaled sharply.

“Yeah,” he said. “For you. A promise is a promise.”

A beat of silence.

They couldn’t look away from each other.

And then, slowly and tentatively, Jackson took two steps toward Mark.

“Mark?”

His voice was loud enough for Mark to hear him and he managed to block out all the surrounding sounds so he could focus on Mark's voice.

“Yes?”

It was now or never. A perfect timing and Jackson wouldn’t let it slip again.

“Go out with me, please?”

Mark didn’t even bat an eyelash and answered him in a heartbeat.

“Yes.”  

 

* * *

 

The hallway was packed, filled with people who stayed behind after the game. But Jackson didn't even care as he pressed Mark's body against his locker, too wrapped up in his own little bubble. He reached out to take Mark's face in his hands. He handled him very carefully, pressing the tips of his fingers softly against his temples, his freckled cheekbones, his sharp jawline. Like he was especially breakable.

 

"Do you know how good you look in my jersey?" Jackson mumbled, lips trailing down to Mark's neck. The blonde haired craned his neck up to give him more access, hands on Jackson's broad shoulders.

“Mm,”

Mark could only mumble, biting his lower lips to prevent a whimper that threatened to escape from his lips as Jackson wrapped his big and strong hands around his hips, squeezing it gently.

“God, you’re driving me crazy, Mark." he whispered. His hot breath fanned across Mark's face. “You look so beautiful, baby.”

The nickname slipped easily from his mouth. Mark let out a small whimper at the endearing nickname. Jackson groaned, pressing his body closer to Mark until their chest touched.

“Jackson~”

Jackson tipped his head up a little, his mouth trailing sweet kisses up to his jaw, to his cheeks, and stopped just below his ear. He could feel Mark's body trembled a little and he smiled. So that was his sensitive spot. Perfect.

“Mark, can I kiss you?” he asked, his breathing uneven.

“Yes, please.”

 

Mark's head was already spinning by the time Jackson lowered his lips and pressed it against his. Almost immediately he forgot about the fact that they were still in the hallway and a lot of people were there, watching them. Jackson's mouth moved slowly against his, smooth and gentle, and Mark thought there was nothing he could think about but Jackson. He wrapped his arms around his neck and threw himself into the kiss. He could feel Jackson's lips curve upward as he deepened the kiss, kissing him with so much fervor. Sliding his hands down his thighs, Jackson carefully hoisted him up and Mark wrapped his long legs around Jackson's waist without breaking their kiss. Jackson's teeth tugged at his lower lips and Mark opened his mouth for him, allowing his tongue to sweep inside, to claim him. Mark let out a soft moan into their kiss and Jackson almost lost his mind at the sound of it. His lips were soft and pliant, his fingers braided themselves into Jackson’s hair, drawing him closer.

 

“Oh my god, get a room please!”

 

Bambam's loud shriek broke their heated kiss, leaving a trail of saliva between their lips. Jackson nuzzled his nose against his cheek, trying to regain his breath. His pulse was thudding in his ears. Mark was still clinging to him like a baby koala and he felt like his heart might jump out of his chest because of their proximity. He was so overwhelmed right now.

 

“I can't believe you made Mark hyung agreed to make out in your locker room,” Bambam grumbled as he approached them. A very happy and jumpy Yugyeom trailed behind him.

“Ew, Jack. You're so sweaty. Mark hyung, aren't you disgusted or something?”

Mark's cheeks were flushed. He whimpered, feeling embarrassed. Finally the realization hit him. Right, they were still in public and they were just made out shamelessly.  

“Don't tease him,” Jackson scolded softly, not letting go of Mark's body. And then he turned to Mark again. “I'm going to drop you now. Okay, baby?”

 

Mark nodded shyly. Jackson pressed his lips gently into Mark's one more time before slowly dropping him on the ground. Keeping his hand more securely around Mark’s waist, Jackson pulled him against his chest.

 

“Gross.” Bambam winkled his nose, looking at them with disapproving eyes.

“You’re just jealous.” Yugyeom said, grinning at a very bright Jackson and still flushed Mark. “Anyway, we came here to congratulate you, hyung. It was such an amazing game. Congratulations!”

Jackson smiled widely. He won the game and he’d asked Mark out. He couldn’t be any happier now.

“Thanks, Gyeomie.”

“Excuse me, Kim Yugyeom, aren’t you supposed to be on my side? It’s like your full time job as my best friend.”

Bambam folded his arms against his chest, giving his best friend a stink eyes. Yugyeom rolled his eyes at him.

 “Stop being dramatic, you drama queen.”

Bambam huffed, stomping his feet like a kid. He turned to Mark with puppy eyes.

“Mark hyung, tell him he’s not supposed to bully me! I should be the one to do that!”  

Mark chuckled, reaching out his hand and Bambam was quick to take it. He pulled Bambam closer to him, smiling fondly.

 

“Gyeom, don’t tease him.” Mark said, his tone soft and gentle. Yugyeom pouted.

“It’s not fair. You’re always on his side.”

Mark unwrapped himself from Jackson’s arms, beckoning Yugyeom to come closer. The younger quickly obliged. Mark tilted his head up, reaching out to stroke his hair.

“You know it’s not true.” Mark said, smiling softly. “My love for you both are equal, okay? Now how about we celebrate Jackson’s victory at my dorm? I will cook dinner.”

 

Jackson who has been quiet, watching with pure fascination at the scene before him, finally broke out of his reverie when he could feel three pairs of eyes were on him. He blinked at them.

 

“What?”

Bambam tsked loudly. That brat. “Mark hyung said he will cook for us.”

“Is that okay? I mean, we can always celebrate it any other times. Don’t you have dinner with your teammates? Usually Jaebumie always goes out with his teammates after the game.”

 

Jackson quickly shook his head. He would be stupid to reject the offer. Ever since he knew that sometimes Mark cooked for Jaebum, he always imagined Mark cooked for him. That would be really nice.

 

“No. I would like to celebrate it with you and the kids.”

“Excuse me, we’re not kids.”

Bambam protested but Jackson just ignored him.

“Are you sure?”

Taking a few steps toward Mark, Jackson took one of his hands and squeezed it gently.

“It’s fine. Lemme take a shower real quick and then we’re going to grocery shopping, okay?”

Mark nodded. “Okay.”

 

Yugyeom and Bambam pumped their fists up in the air, clearly happy with the decision. They started to bombardier Mark with what kind of food they wanted to eat. Mark listened to them patiently, tentatively. He looked at them fondly and Jackson could tell that his love for them was pure and genuine.

Jackson didn’t know that Mark had this motherly side of him. The way he interacted with Yugyeom and Bambam made Jackson’s heart swelled with fondness. It made Jackson wanted to discover more about him. He wanted to learn more about the boy who managed to steal his heart effortlessly.

 

* * *

 

The four of them went to the supermarket near the campus to get groceries. Jackson carried the cart meanwhile Mark instructed him and the kids—Bambam kept correcting them but it was so much easier to refer them like that—to get the ingredients they needed. Jackson told him that he needed his organic tea and Mark quickly went to search for that. He didn't ask for the name of the brand but a few minutes later when he came back, he got Jackson's favorite brand.

 

“How did you know I always drink this?” Jackson asked, amazed.

“Bammie always complains to me about you and your obsession with everything related to organic. He mentioned one or two brands so that's why I know.”

Jackson looked up and glared at the back of Bambam's head who's walking ahead of him.

“Traitor.”

Bambam pretended not to hear him.

 

Searching for the next item, vegetables—much to Bambam's despair—they ended up standing in front of the giant freezer. Yugyeom and Bambam were arguing about what flavor of ice cream they should buy.

 

“You guys can only choose one.”

Yugyeom and Bambam turned to Mark at the same time, looking horrified.

“What? I want two!”

“Me too!”

“No.” Mark shook his head firmly, folding his arms. He looked like a mother who's scolding his kids. Jackson just watched them with an amused smile on his face.

“Please?”

Bambam grabbed Mark's hand, swinging it lightly. Usually his puppy eyes always worked to Mark but not today.  

“Remember what happened when you guys eat too much ice cream last week? So, no.”

“We promise we're gonna be just fine!” Yugyeom added, looking at Mark with pleading eyes. “Please?”

Mark turned to Jackson, seeking for a help.

“Jack?”

Once again Jackson found it amusing when the three of them staring at him at the same time with matched expression.

“You heard Mark, kids.” he said, trying to sound firm. “Choose one or not at all.”

Letting go of Mark's hand, Bambam grabbed Yugyeom's hand and walked away from them with a dejected face. Mark sighed helplessly.

“Thanks,” he said, turning to Jackson with a smile. “Sometimes it's so hard to make them be obedient.”

Jackson laughed.

“You look like their mother. It's really cute.”

The most lovable blush coloring Mark's cheeks as he averted his gaze elsewhere. Jackson leaned forward and kissed his warm cheek. He just couldn't help himself. Mark shirked, pushing his chest.

“Don't do that! We're in public!” Mark shirked, scandalized. 

“Baby, we literally just made out a few minutes ago in front of my locker. Why so shy now?” Jackson teased, smirking at him.

 

Mark spluttered, failing to say another remark. He chose to turn around and run toward where Yugyeom and Bambam's standing. Jackson could only laugh. God, he was so cute it hurt.

 

* * *

 

As soon as they arrived at Mark’s dorm, Bambam dragged Yugyeom to Mark’s room to play video games, leaving Jackson and Mark in the kitchen. Those two couldn’t cook to save life. Surprisingly, Jackson and Mark made a good team in the kitchen with Jackson preparing the ingredients and doing the dishes while Mark cooked foods for four grown-up men with a big appetite.

As Mark stirred the _kimchi jiggae_ in the pan, back facing him, Jackson couldn’t help but stare. Today was really strange. And magical. Like a dream came true. When Jackson told himself that he would win Mark back, he never expected things to turn out like this. Everything seemed unreal. It wasn’t like Jackson’s complaining. He was happy. He was just having a hard time to believe it. He won the game and now he’s here with Mark. It was almost too good to be true.

The sight of Mark cooking in his pink apron was really domestic and Jackson couldn’t help but fall even deeper with him. Taking tentative steps forward, Jackson stood behind him and slowly wrapped his arms around his waist pressing his chest against his back.

 

“Jackson!” Mark gasped, startled.

Jackson nuzzled the side of his face, breathing in his scent. Mark smelled like strawberries, _kimchi jiggae_ , and a hint of spice.

“You smell so nice.”

“Stop saying weird things!” Mark hissed, pinching Jackson’s hand playfully but his cheeks were red.

“God, you’re so cute, Mark.”

“Jackson~!”

 

Jackson laughed, pecking Mark’s cheek. He enjoyed this a little bit too much. Tightening his hold, Jackson continued to nuzzle his face. After a few seconds Mark slowly sank deeper into his warm embrace, comfortable enough to put one of his hands on top of Jackson’s while the other continued stirring the soup.

When Mark finally turned off the stove, Jackson didn’t give him a chance to do anything else and slowly spun him around so they were face to face. Now Jackson could see his face and it felt so much better. Smiling, he reached out to brush strands of hair from his face. 

 

“Pretty.”

Mark glared at him, trying to look scary yet for Jackson he looked like a kitten. A cute one.

“Shut up.”

“I really really want to kiss you right now.”

Jackson expected Mark to blush again because he blushed easily. He did not expect Mark to boldly wrap his arms around Jackson’s neck, pulling him closer. He tilted his head up, smiling his sunshine smile.

“Kiss me then.”

 

Jackson didn’t waste time and leaned down to connect their lips. Mark’s lips felt warm and perfect against his. Kissing him reminded Jackson of spring and it made his chest felt full. Jackson would love to kiss him for a little longer but there was a loud bang that startled them both and a very grumpy Bambam appeared reminding them that there were two kids needed to be fed.

 

“STOP MAKING OUT AND GIVE US FOOD PLEASE.”

 

* * *

 

Jackson was completely aware that the whole university now knew about him and Mark. The picture of them kissing on the court became the cover of The Breakfast Club and it sold out on the first day. Very impressive.

The news spread like a wildfire. The title was really bold; **MARK TUAN, THE NOBODY WHO STOLE OUR POINT GUARD** **’** **S HEART**. Jackson wanted to rip it into pieces when Bambam screenshot it for him this morning. How dare them called Mark nobody. They knew nothing about him.

Jackson was used being the center of attention. He used of having people staring at him. But this time, as soon as he stepped his foot into Mark’s building, he knew people were staring at him for a completely different reason. A lot of girls squealed when they saw him but Jackson still noticed the curiosity in their eyes. He ignored them and continue walking.

The hallway was bustling with students as Jackson making his way to Mark’s locker. They promised to have lunch together at the cafeteria. Jackson would like to take him out to a real date but there’s still another game coming up next week and his coach won’t let them rest.

After a few minutes, Jackson finally got a glimpse of Mark. He was standing in front of his locker and the sight of his back was enough to make Jackson smiled. He made his way toward him but his steps came to a halt when he saw a bunch of girls approaching him. Mark turned around when he saw them and Jackson watched as those girls cornered him against the locker. Jackson’s stomach churned. He had a very bad feeling about it.

And then everything happened too fast and when Jackson saw one of the girls pushed Mark’s shoulder harshly, Jackson absolutely lost it.

 

“ _Stop_.”  

Jackson growled, dangerous and deep in his throat, startling all of them. Mark lifted his head up and was surprised to see the expression on Jackson’s face. He looked absolutely livid and the look of intense anger crossed his face. Mark could only stare as Jackson reached out for him and the next thing he knew, he was tucked safely under his chin.

 

“Ja-Jackson we're just—“

“Fuck off.” Jackson snarled, not letting them finish the sentence, anger vibrating his voice. “Don't you dare to lay your finger on him ever again or all of you will know the consequences.”

 

They froze, their horrified eyes widened. Jackson growled at them and they were quick to turn around and run. Looking down, Jackson’s heart ached painfully as he watched Mark’s face turned pale. He looked shocked and terrified.

 

“Baby,” he whispered to his ear, wrapping strong and protective arms around his waist, bringing Mark impossibly close against him. “It’s okay. I’m here.”

Mark didn’t say anything but his hands made its way to Jackson’s back, clinging to him.

“I’m sorry you have to go through that. I’m so sorry, baby.”

Mark sucked in a sharp breath, burying his face in Jackson’s shoulder. People were staring at them but one glare from Jackson and they finally had the tendency to look away.

“I—I just—“

“Ssh,” Jackson shushed him gently. “It’s okay, baby. I know that it must be terrifying for you.”

Sensing Mark’s distress, Jackson brought his lips to his temple and kissed it gently. He felt guilty. Mark didn’t deserve that kind of treatment. Jackson made a mental note to keep eyes on him more. He swore to himself that he would protect him from now on.

“Home?” Jackson asked after a few moments. Mark quickly nodded without utter a single word and Jackson let him.

 

As soon as they arrived at Mark’s dorm, a very worried Jaebum opened the door right before Jackson had a chance to knock. Jackson assumed he already heard about what happened to Mark.

 

“Let’s get him inside.” Jaebum said, reaching out to take one of Mark’s hand and led him on the couch.

Once they were inside, Jackson was surprised when he saw Jinyoung emerged from the kitchen with a mug in his hand. He gave his friend a puzzled look.

“Jinyoung, what are you doing here?”

 

Jinyoung only glanced at him but didn’t answer his question. Instead he settled the mug on the table and sat next to Mark, throwing one arm around his shoulder.

 

“You okay?”

Mark gave him a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “Yeah.”

“Jaebumie and I will buy food for dinner. Jackson will stay with you, is that okay?”

“Yeah.”

Turning his attention to Jackson who’s currently crouching down in front of Mark, Jinyoung finally spoke to him.

“Take care of him, okay?”

Even though Jackson was still confused why Jinyoung was here and why he called Jaebum with such an endearing nickname, Jackson still nodded.

“I will.” He said firmly, bringing his hands to Mark’s knees and squeezed it gently. “Don’t worry.”

Jinyoung nodded. He got up from the couch and walked toward Jaebum. Jackson’s jaw dropped when Jaebum pulled his best friend into his arms, kissing his temple gently.

“We’ll be back soon.”

 

And then they were gone, leaving a very confused Jackson behind. What the hell just happened? Jaebum and Jinyoung were together? But, how? Since when? Jackson felt betrayed. He and Jinyoung were supposed to be best friends. How come Jinyoung hid this from him?

 

“They’re still trying to make things work between them.” Mark’s soft voice pulled him back to the reality. Jackson looked up, surprised.

“How long has it been going on between them?”

“Since freshman.”

Jackson cursed loudly. “I can’t believe Jinyoung never said anything about it.”

“It’s complicated.” Mark said, squeezing one of Jackson’s hand. “Just give him time. I’m sure he will eventually tell you.”

Jackson made a mental note to talk to Jinyoung when the time was right. But it didn’t really matter now. He could think about it another time. What’s important right now was Mark.

“Let’s not talk about them.” Jackson said. “You need to rest. Come on, baby. I’ll tuck you to bed.”

 

Slipping one hand under his thighs and one to his back, Jackson carefully scooped him up bridal style and carried him effortlessly like Mark weight nothing. Mark didn’t protest and rested his head on his shoulder. Kicking the door opened with his foot, Jackson entered Mark’s room and settled him in the middle of his bed gently. Jackson slid next to him and quickly pulled him into his arms, resting Mark’s head against his chest.

 

“Sleep, baby.” Jackson said, voice soft and gentle. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Mark let out a deep breath, wrapping one arm around Jackson’s neck.

“Okay.”

 

Leaning down, Jackson kissed his forehead and let his lips lingered there for a moment. It didn’t take long for Mark to fall asleep. As Jackson staring at his sleeping Mark, he realized just how important Mark was to him. He meant so much to him and Jackson could never hurt him. All he wanted to do was keeping him happy.

Kissing the top of his head, Jackson closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

After another intense practice for a whole week, the final match before the semester ended was finally here. The bleachers were already full of people who eager to watch the game. Jackson and his teammates were in a huddle with Jaebum in the middle, talking seriously. When the huddle broke, there was a tap on his shoulder. Jackson turned around and his face lighted up seeing Mark in _his_ jersey. It never failed to make his heart swelled and he felt so proud every time Mark wore it.  

 

“Hey,” Jackson said, a little breathless. He stepped closer, slipping one hand around his waist and pulled him gently. It became his new habit now,  keeping Mark close to him.

“Nervous?”

“No.” He shook his head. “I have you here. You’re my lucky charm.”

Leaning forward, Jackson kissed the tip of his nose and felt completely satisfied as he watched a blush color Mark’s cheeks. Patting Jackson’s chest twice, Mark smiled at him.

“All right, then. Go get ‘em, superstar.”

“For you, always.”

This time, as Jackson leaned forward, Mark met him halfway and something inside them sparked the moment their lips touched. Jackson deepened the kiss for an extra boost of luck before letting him go. He ran to the court and Mark was still blushing by the time he sat between Jinyoung and Bambam.

 

“Gross.” Bambam muttered.

“They’re cute.” Jinyoung said, nudging Mark’s ribs playfully. Mark buried his face in his hands, groaning. Yugyeom who’s sitting beside Jinyoung giggled.

“Shut up. All of you.”

 

It was a packed game and lasted longer than the previous one. Three seconds left and Jackson's team needed to score two more points to win the game. Jumping as high as he could in the air, Jackson shot the ball and it flew high into the air before going down and went right into the hoop as a sharp whistle pierced the air. The gymnasium was filled with a buzz signaling their victory and the audience stood up cheering obnoxiously. Mark bolted out of his seat and ran toward the court, yelling Jackson's name as he got closer. He threw himself over Jackson, encircling his legs around his hips and embracing him tightly. Jackson settled his hands under his butt to support him up.

 

"You did it!"

Mark half yelled, a big grin broke across his flushed face. Jackson laughed, spinning him in a circle slowly. Mark laughed with him and it was one of the loveliest sounds he'd ever heard.

"I told you I would."

 

Smiling, Mark cupped Jackson's face between his hands and ducked his head down, crashing his lips against Jackson's. Their lips broke apart too soon for Jackson's liking. It wasn't enough. Bringing one hand to his nape, Jackson pulled him down with a whisper of 'more' and closed the gap between their lips again. When they finally broke apart for the second time, chest heaving and face flushed, they got one of the biggest smiles on their face.

The crowd roared around them. Game over.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that day, Jackson and all of his teammates had a feast in a restaurant to celebrate their win. Mark, Jinyoung, Bambam, and Yugyeom also came. Mark sat next to Jackson, giggling when Yugyeom poked his tummy playfully. One of Jackson’s hand was on Mark’s waist and the other one was busy grilling the meat.

 

“Question.”

Bambam asked, grinning mischievously. Jackson looked up from his meat and lifted one eyebrow as to say ‘what?’.

Pointing to the both of them, Bambam said. “Is it official now?”

 

Their table became really quiet. The chatter died down. All of them stared at both of them. Jackson turned to Mark and found him already looking at him. There was a lovely blush coloring his cheeks and Jackson couldn't stop the stirring up butterflies in his stomach. Mark looked so beautiful right now. He took Jackson's breath away without even trying. Taking one of Mark's hands and gripped it gently, Jackson already knew the answer when Mark gripped his back.

Looking back to Bambam, Jackson finally said, "Yes."

There was a brief pause before the whole table started hollering, clapping their hands and cheering for them. Jackson scooted closer to Mark, never once letting go of his hand. They stared into each other’s eyes. Mark’s lips curved upward into a smile, his sunshine smile that never failed to make Jackson fell even deeper over and over again.

Jackson’s heart beat a little against his chest and this time, he knew that it was love.

 

* * *

 


End file.
